


A Gift in Death

by Lil_Lottie



Series: TolkienFicWeek [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post BotFA, Tolkien Fic Week, TolkienFicWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Fili is killed during the battle of the five armies. He ends up in the halls of Mandos where he is given one final gift.
Relationships: Tauriel/Fíli
Series: TolkienFicWeek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Gift in Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for day three of TolkienFicWeek! The prompt was “gift.”
> 
> Thank you to Del for helping me out again.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps which were quickly followed by a sense of dread that washed over him. Fili knew there was no escape from his fate. It seemed almost humorous that the moment his brother was no longer at his side he found himself at death's door as if it was only Kili preventing him from stepping through. Fili didn’t turn around to look at the orcs that would take his life. Instead, he stood a little straighter, intending to meet his maker with a sense of dignity. 

With his final breaths, he sent a silent prayer for his brother and uncle--hoping fate would kinder be to them--that they may live while he does not. He also sent out a prayer for the she-elf that stole his heart; Tauriel, who showed him kindness, who saved his brother’s life, and who made him promise her she’d come back to him on the shores of the river. The worst part of dying was knowing he’d never see her again. 

The blade tore through his back like he was a piece of parchment and it was so, so cold; Fili was suddenly aware of organs he never knew he had. There was nothing but pain as the blade exited through his chest and Fili stared down at the protruding object, terrified. He wanted to cry out for Kili but he couldn’t breathe--the words he wanted to speak died in his mouth. Slowly, his vision began to blackout as he was pushed further and further towards the edge of the cliff and then dropped off the side. 

\--

Fili woke up. He inhaled deeply as he flung his eyes open. Confused, the dwarf sat up and rubbed at his face, trying to make sense of what happened. He was in a long hallway that had no windows and no doors; the walls were decorated with tapestries, detailing the long history of the Durins. His memories were hazy; he remembered Ravenhill and Azog. He remembered being separated from Kili. He remembered an agonizing pain and his world fading to black. He should be dead.

“You are dead.”

Fili looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. There was no there--he was alone, wherever he was. 

“You are in my halls. I am Mandos.”

Mandos. Fili knew who that was. He was a valar who housed the dead. Fili remembered his mother and uncle talking about Mandos when he was younger. They often debated what happened to their people when they died. Dis claimed that they were rounded up by Mahal to live together in his kingdom. Thorin thought differently about their afterlife; he said they would stay in the hall of Mandos--in a section different from the elves--and would be brought back to life when it was time to rebuild Arda. It seemed like Thorin was correct.

“Your uncle was correct. He was told this by an elf he loved.”

This greatly confused Fili. His uncle was in love with an elf? That cannot be.

“Why does that not seem possible? Are you yourself not in love with an elf?”

Fili thought to himself, yes but… but what did this have to do with anything?

“Your uncle is the first dwarf to fall in love with an elf and you are the second. You made a promise to this elf that you would come back to her.”

Fili hated being reminded of the promise he couldn’t keep. His death wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t have to leave her all alone in Middle earth to spend eternity alone. All Fili could feel was anger and bitterness over the love he unintentionally abandoned.

“Maybe you do not have to lose her, young prince. You have fought valiantly for your people. You have given your life so that your uncle and brother can lead them into a prosperous age for the dwarves. I shall give you a gift for your sacrifice: you will spend forever in Valinor with the elf you love.”

Finally, Fili once again found his voice, “Mandos I do not understand.”

“Tauriel sailed to Valinor once she heard of your death. The elf maiden did not wish to stay in Middle earth without you. My gift to you is that you shall spend an eternity with her there.”

The words that the disembodied voice spoke slowly sunk in and Fili asked, “At the cost of never seeing my family again?”

“Yes. Do you accept this gift?”

Fili wasn’t sure what to choose: an eternity with the elf who held his heart or be rejoined with his family. He knew what he probably should choose but… he was dead. He could be selfish for once.

“I accept.”

\--

Fili found himself standing in a wide, green field that stretched further than his eyes could see. There was nothing in this field except green grass. Everything was bright like the world had a permanent sunny glow. When Fili looked up, he was surprised there was no sun in the sky nor any clouds, it was just a magnificent shade of blue. He wondered if he was supposed to be scared or nervous but he only felt content and calm. 

He wandered in the direction he thought was north and kept walking, hoping he’d find Tauriel--or at least another elf. This vast field seemed to never end and Fili walked ever on and on, wondering if he’d ever get tired. 

Was this a trick? Did Mandos lie to him? Where were the elves that inhabited Valinor? Instead of spending an eternity with his beloved, he was cursed to wander an eternity alone. He kept walking though. He walked and walked until finally, he found something that resembled a town. He wandered through the streets of this eleven settlement. Surprisingly, none of the elves seemed to notice him.

Something stopped Fili in his tracks and he halted, staring at the figure in front of him. Her back was turned to him but he could recognize that long, red hair anywhere. Tauriel was looking at something in front of her as if transfixed on something in the crowd. She stood unmoving. 

Fili wasted no time running towards her and when he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed her hand. The she-elf didn’t react and acted like she didn’t notice anyone touched her until Fili spoke.

“Tauriel? Tauriel it’s me. It’s Fili. Amralime please look at me.”

Tauriel turned around and her eyes looked… blank and glazed over. She blinked once and then tightened her grip on Fili’s hand. She blinked twice and looked down, making eye contact with Fili. The blank look in her eye disappeared as she blinked a third time. It was replaced by recognition then confusion. 

“Fili? Fili is it really you?” Tears filled her eyes as she brought her hand to the dwarf’s face. Her hand was warmly pressed to his skin and Fili smiled up at her.

“It’s me. I’m here. After I… After I died, I woke up in Mandos’s halls. He told me he would give me a gift. That gift was an eternity with you here in Valinor.”

“With me? Forever? Fili…” Tauriel was at a loss for words. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned down and pressed her lips against the dwarf’s, “You’re really here.”

Fili pulled her back in for another kiss. Her lips were soft against his; he felt euphoric at knowing they could do this for an eternity.

“I’m really here. I love you, Tauriel. You are the greatest gift I could ask for.”

They pulled back and Fili laced their fingers together. They began to walk into the heart of town and towards their eternity.


End file.
